topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Miska Drake
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: Princess, Lady Miska Classification: Vampire, Greater Noble Threat level: Tiger- || Celestial- Age: Over 1,000 Years Old Gender: Female Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, & 7; Nobles are eternal, ageless, and undead immortals who can survive even after getting their regen negged), Regeneration (At least High; Nobles can regenerate even after getting their protons vaporized by Anti-Proton weapons), Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Aura (Nobles radiate a ghastly aura), Paralysis & Fear Inducement (Nobles can paralyse beings with their hypnotic abilities and moreover, their presence can induce fear amongst any being), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy & Telekinesis (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Shapeshifting (Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it), Life Manipulation (Nobles can bestow life as well as Regenerative abilities to non-living things via Sorcery), Weapon Mastery (Nobles were stated to be specialists in combat including swordsmanship), Can Survive in Space, Blood Manipulation (Can absorb blood from wounds of her opponents), Intangibility (Can become intangible if she wishes too), Necromancy (Can command dead people), Fog Creation, Poison Manipulation & Acid Manipulation (Can mutate blood into such a virulent poison that it corrodes even flesh and bone upon contact. Her blood is too toxic, it can immobilize a Noble for three days and can create a Fog of Blood to attack her foes), Illusion Creation, Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat of at least upto 50,000°C are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Shadow Manipulation (Nobles cast no shadows at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation, Hypnotism, Paralysis, Fear Inducement & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can fight each other without getting affected by their basic standard abilities such as the "Kiss of Nobility" or their paralysis, hypnotism, fear inducement, and sleep inducement), Empathic Manipulation (Can fight D without being affected by his "Unearthly Beauty"), Fear Inducement & Paralysis (Could shrug off the effects of the D's Eldritch Aura while fighting him)|| All previous abilities in addition to the powers of The Destroyer Physical strength: At least Wall Level (Was stated to have the power to uproot enormous trees) || At least Universal Level (Comparable to Vince possessed by The Destroyer) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Wall (Killed several trained people easily) || At least Universe (Comparable to Vince possessed by The Destroyer) Durability: At least Wall || At least Universe (Comparable to Vince possessed by The Destroyer who can tank and negate a full-powered attack from the Big Bang Accelerator) Speed: At least Supersonic (Comparable to average Greater Nobles) || Likely FTL (Comparable to Vince possessed by The Destroyer who can react to an attack from the Big Bang Accelerator) Intelligence: At least Hyper Genius (Comparable to other Nobles) Stamina: High || Nigh-Limitless Range: Melee || Melee, Possibly Universal+ Overtime (The Destroyer was stated to be a threat to the entire dimension as well as being powerful enough to destroy it) Weakness: Like most Vampires, can be Killed by driving a Stake through the Heart. Sunlight affects her badly and is lethal for her kind. Like other nobles, water too is a big problem where rain can heavily affect Vampires and even waist-deep water is enough to drown them. Standard equipment: Shin-Ai and Censer Key: Base || Possessed by The Destroyer Category:Character Category:Female Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Vampire Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Sonic speeds Category:FTL speeds Category:Current Threat level: Tiger Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Poison/Drug user Category:Light novel Category:Energy manipulator Category:Flying Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Magic user Category:Shapeshifter Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user